


Runaway Twink (Frerard)

by TheVulgarSpecialist



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Emo, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinky, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Secretly a Virgin, Sex, Smut, Sub Gerard Way, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Top Frank Iero, Twinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVulgarSpecialist/pseuds/TheVulgarSpecialist
Summary: An alternative universe where desperate for money, Gerard Way becomes a cam boy. Opportunities open up and he's going to star in a porn with Bert McCracken, a well established porn star.What happens when Bert doesn't show up for filming and a man Gerard Way doesn't know steps in? And this is his first sex scene.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 83





	Runaway Twink (Frerard)

Gerard was on his way to the studio for his first official day of filming, he'd always wanted to be an actor. But after hearing over and over that he 'wasn't genuine and only fit for b-movies and porn' he did just that.

He'd done a couple of little shoots just stuff with him masterbating. But now is on his way to the studio to lose his official porn virginity. He stopped his car in front of the studio and got out. He went into the building and was immediately distracted by the view of a lady with an open robe, her body exposed through the silk fabric, he quickly looked away and went down the hall.

He was looking on the signs on the door and finally saw the one with his and his co-stars name on it. But the name was different than he remembered. He could have sworn he was suppose to be shooting with Bert McCracken, but the sign said Frank… Iero. how do you even say that? The door swung open, a man with tattoos visible on his neck above the color of his T-shirt was in front of him.

"Hey is this a room where they're shooting 'runaway twink'?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, could you let me through, I need to get water."

Gerard stepped aside and mumbled 'of course'. He walked in when the man was out of the doorway. He could see people rushing around, things being put in place, two men huddled around the camera telling another guy were to place a large light around a bed. He swallowed hard.

"Hey, you're Gerard Way, aren't you?"  
He turned his head and saw a petite blonde girl smiling up to him. 

"Yeah, that's me. I think there's been some mistake with my co-star."

She waved her hand. "Bert had to cancel. He had a gig with a band apparently he thinks it's more important."

Gerard nodded. "All right, who's the guy I'm working with now?" 

She looks close at a piece of paper on a clipboard in her hands. "Frank Iero, he mainly does daddy kink stuff."

Gerard nodded. "Is he big?"

The girl shrugged. "I just do the makeup, and he left before I could start on him." She gave him a sympathetic look. "Hey, it's okay. I see people come in and out of here all the time. Nobody leaves hurt. We just do vanilla sex here. So do you wanna go ahead and get your face powdered?"

Gerard hesitantly followed her over to a chair with a makeup table in front of it. She powdered his face and put a big of blush on his cheeks. He wasn't really sure why.  
He was ushered around, put into different clothing and before he knew what was happening, he was in front of a big camera, wishing very badly that he could remember what was suppose to happen in this film.

"Good! That's perfect Gerard, we need lost and confused, you're doing amazing."

Gerard genuinely was all of these things, he figured it couldn't get much worse. And hadn't even met this Frank guy. "Action!"

The door to his left opened, he looked shocked. "It's you?" He asked.

The man pulled off his dress jacket and tugged at his tie. "Of course it's me baby, who else would it be?" The man who blocked the door earlier, covered in tattoos.

Gerard suddenly remembered the plot, this wasn't gonna be hard at all. He was a runaway from high school with his teacher, and a virgin. This was to be their first night together. It wasn't until now that he realized he was in shorts and a crop top. 

"Sorry, I guess I'm just paranoid, I've been waiting all day."

Frank walked up to him, putting his hand on the side of Gerard's face. "I'm sorry, you know I still have to keep up appearances." He pressed his lips hungrily to Gerard's.

He was so taken aback, he kissed him like he knew him. His hand went to Gerard's waist under the hem of his crop top, gently rubbing his skin.

Gerard's breath hitched and he wrapped his arms around Frank's neck, the man's moustache tickled his cheek. Every sensation felt like the first time. Then the man reached down his hands to grip Gerard's thighs, lifting him off the ground. He remembered his next line. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" He wrapped his legs around him, giving him a look with genuine fear and sensuality. He bit his bottom lip. 

"I've never been more sure of anything." Frank walked him over to the bed and sat him down. He got on his knees in front of him, kissing Gerard's inner thigh, his moustache once again doing things he'd never felt before. He put his hand over his mouth and moaned.

Frank gave him a little smirk and moved the kiss higher, then he skipped his crotch entirely and kissed his stomach. "You want me baby?"

Gerard nodded, Frank shook his head. "No, say it. Say you want me."

Gerard couldn't believe he just met this man and he was ready to be a total slut for him, he'd forgotten the cameras and the acting. "Fuck, yes I want you baby." His voice did this weird whining thing that he'd never heard before. But he'd have to roll with it.

Frank sat up straight and started to tug at Gerard's shirt, he helped lift it over his head and Frank latched on to one of his nipples with his lips. One of his hands went down to rub at Gerard's crotch through his shorts.

Gerard had to prop himself on one hand to keep from falling off the fucking bed. He couldn't even remember what the script said. But he honestly didn't care at this point, what they did was what the director would get. Frank began moving his kisses up his collarbone then to his neck. Gerard leaned his head to one side and sighed, trying to keep from being a total mess.

Frank put his arm around Gerard's waist and slowly lowered him back, kissing him on the lips. Stopping the motion with his hand, then he stood up at the side of the bed. He began taking his tie off and had his shirt off before Gerard knew what was happening. He was so totally covered in ink, Gerard had a terrible fear of needles and couldn't imagine doing that. But the result was really sexy. Looking at this man made him feel so small.

Gerard watched him unbuckle his pants and felt a huge lump in his throat, he'd totally forgotten this guy would be fucking him. Then he looked away from the bulge in the guys pants and stared at the ceiling. Wondering how the fuck he got here.

Then he felt tugging on his shorts, Frank was unbuttoning his pants and grabbed the zipper. Giving Gerard a look that asked if this was okay. Was this okay? Did Gerard want to do this? Sure he was horny now, but he hadn't properly wondered if this was something he was okay with.

The fact that he even took this pause to make sure that Gerard was okay made him not seem so scary. Gerard helped him finish taking his shorts off. They were discarded on the floor and Frank pulled Gerard's legs until his ass was at the edge of the bed.

Gerard wondered what it would feel like, sure he'd fucked himself in the ass. But that's different, you choose the pace, the angle, even kissing seemed different with this guy. So fucking him must be like a whole other planet.

Frank leaned over him, kissing him on the neck, taking the moment to whisper. "You sure you want to do this? We can stop whenever you want."

Gerard turned his head and met his eyes, recognizing this as a line in the script. He remembered his next line. "I want you to fuck me Mister Wilkes, and I never want to sleeping a bed that doesn't have you in it again."

Frank stood up straight and finished taking off his clothes. Getting into the side table, he grabbed a bottle of lube out, squirting some onto his hand. He lubed himself up and before Gerard knew what was happening. Frank was inside of him, he'd forgotten to relax and felt his muscles clamp around Frank. He cried out.

Frank put his hand on Gerard's thigh and rubbed softly. "Relax baby, it won't hurt as bad."

Gerard nodded and breathed deeply, he'd taken bigger stuff than him, but just as he thought. It's just not the same when someone else is doing it. He could feel Frank slide out if him and ram right back in. Frank leaned over him and continued a steady pace. Then he started going harder and faster, Gerard wished be would slow down a little. He wasn't sure he was in character right now at all. He was moaning, shouting profanities, and grinding his hips into Frank. His face felt like it was on fire and before he knew it he came hard all over Frank and himself.

Frank pulled out, turning Gerard over and continued the same fast paced thrusting, placing his hand on Gerard's hip and the other rested on the bed for support. He could hear Frank breathing hard and he lost all rhythm and cried out. Cumming inside of Gerard. He pulled out and laid down on the bed next to Gerard, pulling him to his chest.

"Okay! Now we need some extra scenes up close, so Gerard, if you'll get on your back again."

Gerard lifted his head. "What?"

The director and his crew were already moving equipment.

Frank patted his back. "They need some close shots, we gotta get back at it. Don't worry, it'll be easier since you already had an orgasm."

Frank stood at the end of the bed again, Gerard for into position in front of Frank.

"Patricia! We need to repowder Gerard, and fix his hair."

The petite blonde from earlier got into the bed with a brush and powdered Gerard's face again. Then she ran a comb through his hair and gave Gerard a scrutinizing look before leaving.

Gerard watched the camera man evidently zooming in on his asshole, nothing weird about that. He tried to put that thought out of his head and watched Frank once again lube himself up.

"Action!"

Frank just like before started steady and then quickened the pace, then he flipped Gerard over and pounded away in his ass again until eventually, he came, pulling out.

"Alright, that should be good. You two hang tight while we review the footage."

Gerard sat up, he was panting and felt lost. This was the single weirdest experience of his life. But oddly enough, he didn't mind it.

Frank stepped six feet away behind camera and came back with a bottle of water. "You okay?"

Gerard nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Frank sat down next to him. "Is this your first sex scene?"

Gerard felt his face get hot. "Could you tell? Was I terrible?"

Frank shook his head. "No, you did great. It actually made it easier to get into character. But the writing is fucking terrible."

Gerard laughed. "Yeah, I honestly think it would be better if we just fucked, the talking feels so weird."

"I know right? Do you wanna go check out the footage?"

Gerard looked across the room at the people watching a computer screen. "Are we allowed to do that?"

Frank nodded. "I always like to look at my footage, just to make sure I couldn't have done better. And then next time I know. Plus it's kinda hot watching yourself. At least for me." Frank stood and took a robe off a hook on the wall and gave another to Gerard. They walked over together.

Gerard saw himself nodding on his back, he looked so much different than he'd pictured himself looking. Then he saw Frank's back and ass, then Frank thrust his hips and he saw himself cry out. He was glad he was wearing a robe, he could feel himself getting hard.

Frank smiled at Gerard. Gerard watched the whole thing, it was pretty hot. Then he saw the close up footage and had to walk away. Frank followed him over to the bed and they sat down.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

Gerard shook his head. "No, I'm just really surprised how it turned out."

Frank nodded. "I'd jerk off to it."

Gerard smiled. "Speaking of, what are the rules here? Am I allowed to get rid of this boner? Like go into the other room and jerk off?"

Frank nodded. "You could do that. Or I could help you."

Gerard's head darted to him. "Do you want to?"

Frank spit onto his hand and reached into the rope, gripping Gerard's dick. Pumping it like an expert, Gerard looked down at his hand, the tattoos peppered all over his skin and came within minutes.

The director walked over. "Good news! We're all done here, but I wanted to talk to you two. I have another project I'm working on and I think you two would be perfect. We start shooting next week if you'd be interested."

Frank and Gerard locked eyes, they said at the same time. "I would love to."

The director smiled. "Great! You two work really well together. I'll be in contact with your managers. Your clothes are where you got your makeup done. Have a great day!" The director walked away.

Gerard and Frank went into the dressing room and Gerard got dressed. Frank handed him his coat and they parted ways.

Gerard got out to the car and reached into his pocket for his phone. He felt a piece of paper. It was a number with the name "Mister Wilkes" below it. Gerard laughed and drove home.

FIN


End file.
